Recuerdos
by DaenBrs16
Summary: Historia basada en momentos de la vida real. Para yui ya nada era como antes ahora lo único que queda para ella son los buenos momentos que ha vivido junto a sus amigas. sean curiosos pasen y lean ;)


holaaaaa!!! muy buenas a todos soy daenBrs16 y hoy les vengó a traer este nuevo fanfic, se me ocurrió de la nada jeje, estaba pensando en el propósito que tenemos en la vida los seres humanos y ese tipo de cosas y una cosa conllevó a la otra y bla bla bla XD, y ya me callo y que comienze el fic!!!.

posdata: yuru yuri y los personajes presentes en este fic no me pertenecen (;-;) le pertenecen a namori.

 ** _Punto de vista de yui._**

 **Ya nada era como antes, sabia que algún día iba a pasar esto, pero nunca pensé que llegaría tan pronto, hasta ahora toda mi vida la he dedicado a cuidar a kyoko pero ahora...ella ya no me necesita, desde pequeña siempre me preocupe en cuidarla y ayudarla y procurar que nada malo le pasara...pero ahora ya no me necesita, como su amiga debo admitir que estoy orgullosa que ella comienze a madurar y se haga mas auto dependiente, pero una parte muy en el fondo de mi corazón siente una gran punzada, duele, duele mucho pensar que ya no me necesita, extraño, extraño cuando eramos pequeñas y ella dependía de mi, extraño los hermosos momentos que viví junto a ella y akari, recuerdos, ahora son simples recuerdos que por mas que me encanten recordarlos al final siento un gran dolor en mi pecho al saber que nunca volverán a ser revividos.** **Recuerdo cuando ella y ayano fueron al cine juntas, mas nunca pensé que ese seria el comienzo de el final, yo me sentía feliz de ayano, poco a poco ella se fue abriendo mas con kyoko, incluso a chitose se le veía mas feliz de lo normal, pasaron varias semanas cuando de pronto kyoko y ayano nos dieron una gran noticia a todos, ella y kyoko eran pareja, todas estaban completamente sorprendidas y a la ves alegres de la noticia, yo en lo personal me sentía muy feliz de kyoko, verla feliz me causaba una gran paz y tranquilidad dentro de mi, por alguna razón me sentía...libre.**

 **Pasaron varios meses, pero ya nada era como antes, las únicas que íbamos al club eramos yo akari y chinatsu, kyoko ya no se presentaba en el club, siempre que le decía que ya era hora de ir al club sacaba una escusa para no ir, todas en el club sabíamos por que ya no iba, ayano, siempre sacaba una escusa para ir con ayano, desde que ella y kyoko empezaron a salir juntas ya nada era como antes, ya no salíamos las 4 a dar un paseo o hacer una pijamada en mi casa, recuerdos, ahora son simples recuerdos, pasaron varias semanas y poco a poco el club de entrenamiento se disolvía poco a poco, chinatsu y akari decidieron unirse a otros clubes dejándome a mi sola.** **Camino lentamente, mirando el interior de este lugar en el que he vivido hermosos momentos junto a las personas que mas apreció, mi última estancia en este lugar, salgo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, al mismo momento en que escuchó el crujir de la puerta cerrándose siento un inmenso dolor provenir de mi pecho, meto mi mano en mi bolsillo y con la mano temblorosa tomo la llave, al mismo momento en que la tome un recuerdo invadió de mi mente.**

 **Esta llave fue la comenzó todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora, si no hubiera sido por esta llave probablemente nunca nada de lo que vivido hasta ahora junto a kyoko, akari y chinatsu nunca hubiera pasado, ahora la sostengo, con mi mano temblorosa la inserto en el cerrojo de la puerta, siento un nudo en mi garganta, mi vista comienza a hacerse me mas borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas, giro la lleva lentamente, _click!,_ el sonido del fin, el de una amistad, el fin de hermosos recuerdos, el fin...del club de entretenimiento, caigo arrodillada cabizbaja derramando lágrimas al piso, intento detener las lágrimas que emanan mis ojos pero por mas que trate me es imposible detenerlas, comienzo a sollozar mientras las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, paso hací un largo rato arrodillada y cabizbaja cuando de pronto siento como varias gotas de agua caen a mi espalda empapandome completamente todo el cuerpo, en ese momento no me importaba que me estuviese mojando, lo único que quería en ese momento era desahogar todo este dolor dentro de mi corazón, siento como alguien se para al lado de mi con un paraguas, me toma del hombre acariciandome cuidadosamente, levanto mi vista poco a poco con mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la miro directamente a los ojos.**

 ** _Lo se duele mucho, duele mucho el sentir como todo a tu alrededor se derrumba, duele mucho el saber que ya nada es como antes, duele mucho perder una amistad, pero...lo mas importante de una amistad son los buenos momentos que viviste junto a ellas, momentos que nunca olvidarás._**

 **Miro a chitose arrodillada al lado de mi con un paraguas mientras me acaricia del hombro sonriendome un poco mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, rápidamente la abrazo y lloro con todas mis fuerzas en su cuello mientras me acaricia la espalda dándome consuelomientras ella de igual manera comienza a llorar mientras me abraza fuertemente.**

 **Al final yo no era la única que sufría.**

 ** _FIN_**

Y bien aquí termina esta pequeña historia jejeje, no tengo mucho que decir si les soy sincero, pero les voy a dar un pequeño consejo, en la vida tendrás cientos de amigos, muchos por azar del destino nunca los volverás a ver, pero en una amistad lo que en verdad importa son los grandes momentos que vivirás junto a ellos, eso es lo que en verdad importa en una amistad y no solo en las amistades si no también en el amor en la familia y en muchos otros lugares :). Y bien me despido, gracias por dedicarle un poquito de su tiempo a este pequeño fic, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima!! :3


End file.
